Only Happy Things
by Jack-Tsuchiyama
Summary: Kaneki Ken is just an ordinary college student; studying for exams, reading for pleasure, and hanging out with his best friend, Hideyoshi Nagachika. But when Kaneki's crush returns his feelings, he's thrown into a world he never wanted to be a part of. This is a happy AU, so if you want gross stuff, this isn't the story for you also, my progress might be slow, sorry


I brought the cup to my lips and took a light sip. The aroma and taste suited the coffee perfectly and I was once again reminded why I continued to go to this café when I wanted to read. I was glancing around the room when I registered that my friend was talking.

"C'mon, Kaneki," Hideyoshi said with a knowing grin. "Who is it? Who's the hot girl?"

"Shh!" I fumbled to reach over the table and slap a hand on his face. "Not so loud, Hide."

For a moment, I thought he was going to lick my hand, but he just laughed. I pulled my hand back and wiped the moisture off on my pants. The waitress glared at us and I shrugged my shoulders, hoping she'd accept that as my apology.

"I bet it's her," Hideyoshi said, leaning forward. He placed his chin in his hand and stared at the waitress. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Her coffee's good too, if you know what I mean."

"I don't," I huffed and sat up a little taller. "Geez, Hide, behave yourself a little more, would you?"

He laughed and waved at me. "But c'mon, it's gotta be her, right? Why else would you come back here."

"No, it's not her," I grumbled. I opened my mouth to say something, but the ringing of the bell above the door caught my attention. Could it be that…?

I glanced at the girl as she took her seat. She motioned to the waitress and laughed at her annoyed response. She caught my gaze and smiled as she pulled out a book from her bag.

"Oh." Hideyoshi looked at her and folded his arms. "A bookworm." He nodded as if that's what he had been expecting. He stretched and stood up, his chair squeaking as it rubbed against the tile. "I guess that means I'll be leaving, then."

"Huh, w-wait, Hide, I—"

He slapped a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Go get 'er, tiger. Text me later, okay?"

I turned and watched him leave, mouth agape. _How could he just abandon me here!?_

Suddenly, I felt a presence at the edge of the table. I turned back quickly, ready to tell the waitress that I'd pick up Hideyoshi's tab, but my breath caught in my throat and the blood drained from my face when I saw _her_. She motioned to the empty seat and said, "Is this spot free?"

"Well, I mean, Hide was, I… y-yes!" I struggled to steady my breathing. I gulped and tugged on the collar of my shirt. "Y-yeah, it's… free."

She giggled and the blood began to rush back to my face. Was this really happening?

She sat down and placed her book gently down on the table. She glanced towards the waitress and raised her eyebrows. She seemed like she was trying to tell her something, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. I was distracted by the book she was reading, heart still thrumming.

"I, I see you in here a lot," I mumbled and shook my head quickly. "I-I mean, it's not like I'm looking for you, I just! Happen to notice!" I stopped failing and felt my mouth droop as she chuckled. I placed my hands at my side and gulped. "I noticed… that you read Takatsuki-san's work. Do you like it?"

"Oh?" She tilted her head and ran her fingers over the cover. "Yes, I found them quite interesting. I really enjoy the one I'm reading right now." She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I saw you reading it before. _The Black Goats Egg_, I think? What did you think?"

"I really enjoy it!" I nodded and felt a smile coming to my lips. "I think it's masterfully written and I can really feel the characters. The joy, the sorrow, the anger, the disgust; it's all so real and raw and you can feel every word!" I hesitated and averted my gaze, lowering my head. "I mean… I guess I sound kind of weird, huh?"

When she chuckled, I lifted my head. "No, no, not weird at all. I feel very much the same, though I haven't read it all the way through yet." Her smile was gentle as she looked up through her glasses at me. "I planned on finishing it today. Do you think you could recommend me some more books after I finish it, Kaneki-kun?"

A sudden chill rushed through my body when she said my name. _How does she… know my name?_

"Hm?" She waved at me. "Earth to Kaneki-kun, are you there?"

"A-ah, y-yeah." I forced a smile. "I can definitely do that for you, um…?"

"Oh." She nodded and smiled. "Rize Kamishiro."

"Kaneki Ken. It'd be my pleasure, Rize-san."

"Oh please," she said and chuckled. "Can't you flatter me a bit more, Kaneki-_kun_?"

I gulped and clenched my fists tightly. I took a deep breath and muttered, "Rize…chan."

She clapped her hands together and nodded. "Beautiful! Music to my ears!" She picked up her book and flipped through the pages. She scooted her chair next to me and sat very close; before I could comment, she was pointing at a passage. "Could you tell me what you think this part means? I was a bit confused by it. I think it's referring to earlier when the child was born, but—"

I smiled and relaxed. _This is good, too_.


End file.
